ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
UPG (Ultra Party Guardians)
UPG (U'ltra '''P'arty 'G'uardians) is an attack team under the , whose main goal is to fight against monster threats and studying the Victorium crystals. They made their debut in Ultraman Ginga S. History UPG was formed two years after the defeat of Dark Lugiel. UPG was established due to a wide amount of rumors that were circulating about unnatural phenomenons in a place called . UPG launched an investigation and discovered a stone called Victorium, unrealistic phenomenons and a giant monsters. Due to these recent discoveries, UPG decided to make massive preparations and to expand UPG to counter potential threats. Base The is the UPG's main base of operations, which was modeled after SSSP's headquarters. The base play several roles in the story, used by UPG Captain Jinno to aid Ginga and Victory against Fire Golza and Gan Q. Alien Chibu Exceller would later fused the base with Dark Lugiel's essence into Vict Lugiel. Facilities *'Command Center': The main base where most of the UPG members made their operations. When Kamiyama and other higher officers of UPG take over the base, he activated the secret weapon, Victorium Cannon. * : Much like other radar towers, it functions to receive and transmit signals. However, in certain cases, the tower was converted into a giant magnetic cannon which controlled by a Charge Gun used to attack monsters and extracting several Victorium energies from Shepherdon. * : The ultimate weapon which secretly built as a failsafe that unknown to everyone except higher officers. The cannon was powered by absorbing Victorium energies and used it to assault monsters. 30% energy charged also suffix, able to effortlessly kill Alien Guts Vorst in a single blow. Despite being humanity's greatest weapon, but when Exceller fused it with Vict Lugiel, the cannon was quickly turned into a doomsday weapon after 150% charged. Hikaru doubted this as the forbidden weapon, due to it misusing Victorium that supposedly belonged to the Victorian. Members is the 43-year old Captain of Defense Team UPG. He likes house plants and Herbal Tea, and cares for everyone in an emergency. He is played by Ryuichi Ohura who previously portray Alien Angel Tori in Ultraman Mebius. - Hikaru Raido= is the current host of Ultraman Ginga and the newest UPG member. Sent on a mission by UPG to search for Alien Chibu who had landed on Earth. While finding Alien Chibu Exceller, Hikaru discovers the ancient city of Victorium. - Tomoya Ichijouji= still uses the Gunpad which he used to control Jean-Nine two years prior. He is in charge of researching the Mysterious Stone "Victorium" in his "Ichijouji Lab". His research is sponsored by UPG. Among the other UPG members, he is the only one to know of Hikaru's secret as Ultraman Ginga. - Arisa Sugita= (19 years old) is the only female member in UPG, and is the leader in Combat. She has the strength of a strong man and is in-charge of the Mechas of UPG. She is played by Yukari Taki. - Gouki Matsumoto= (24 years old) is also in-charge of combat like Arisa. He has Black Belt in Karate, has trained his body, likes to laugh heartily and is surprisingly delicate. He apparently has loose lips when drunk. He is played by Takahiro Katou. - Android One Zero= is the latest addition to UPG. After being cast out by Exceller for her failures to defeat Ginga and Victory, she is left wandering without a purpose, until she met Misuzu who showed her compassion and kindness, causing One Zero to re-examine humans in another light. Her nickname, given by Misuzu, is "Mana". She is played by Moga Mogami. - Shou= , along with Sakuya, joined the UPG after the defeat of Vict Lugiel. He aided the team on various missions and continued to fight as Ultraman Victory. Even after joining the team, he still visits his step-brother, Repi. - Sakuya= is Shou's step-sister and joined the team with Shou after Vict Lugiel's defeat. She is quite capable on the battlefield and cares for her teammates. She occasionally visits her brother, Repi, on her day offs. }} Arsenal Wear TBA Equipment * : A pistol that fires laser ammunition. If connected to UPG-EV1 Schnauzer's bonnet, it will give out a stronger blast called the , that is able to destroy giant-sized enemies such as the Inpelaizers. It can also be connected to the UPG Live Base's parabolic antenna to control it and fire a magnetic wave cannon if linked to the base's power source and the Victorium Cannon. * : A communication device that carried by UPG crews. It can also used to remotely control any UPG Vehicle. *'Energy Bazooka': A pair of giant bazooka which designed to fire gigantic energy blasts. Used to revive Ultraman Ginga and Victory. Yoshiaki.jpg|Smart Ceaver Mecha * : A small patrol car used by UPG members. * : A patrol van used by UPG members. UPG-Vehicle.jpg|UPG-EV1 Schnauzer UPG-Vehicle_1.jpg|UPG-EV2 Malamute Gallery UPG_Logo.jpg|UPG's Logo UPG_1.jpg UPG_From_Ultraman_Ginga_S.jpg ginga10_03.png 10343505_688670687854227_103371457634927008_n.jpg|Captain Yoshiaki Jinno 10391045_688670614520901_2248395077531598171_n.jpg|Member Hikaru Raidou Hikaru_Raido_S.png 1005549_688670717854224_3884662221956082764_n.jpg|Member Arisa Sugita Arisa.jpg 10390544_688670734520889_7777132584454618272_n.jpg|Member Gouki Matsumoto Gouki.jpg 10308352_688670747854221_2763837858195404423_n.jpg|Member Tomoya Ichijouji Prof._Tomoya.jpg 1907760_698804223524175_7070604753199243955_n.jpg UPG-1.jpg 10488154_617503698369492_3870660810923266377_n.jpg Dsafsfsafwaf456377i9ol7ge.jpg 10527877_624534050999790_208676021523783339_n.jpg|All UPG member with Shou and Kamushin 1377360_624113531041842_1782085319271911354_n.jpg 10801809_682937421826119_7842072573262393028_n.jpg|Three new members added to UPG. Two victorians and one android. Shou, Sakuya and Zero One (Mana). Guts behind the scenes.jpg|Some UPG members and Bolst ultra1028.jpg img_12.jpeg UPG-XIO.jpg UPG Uniform.jpeg Trivia *The UPG team shares a lot of similarities with SSSP from Ultraman as seen on their logo, their headquarters, and their suits. **Their suits not only were designed after the SSSP's uniforms but also bear similarities to the uniforms of GUYS and to a lesser extent DASH. *This marks as the second earth defense organization to include non-humans. The first was DASH, both of which featured Androids. However, the Ultraman manga had an SSSP member, Edo, who is an Alien Zetton. *This attack team was the third one whose higher officers portrayed an antagonistic role, abusing the team with the first is TLT and the second was DEUS. *This is also one of the Attack Teams that team up with another Attack Team from another Ultra series; that being Xio. Another one is Super GUTS, which team ups with GUTS although it was only upgraded from the old team and from the same universe but different series. Category:Attack Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters